Secretos Mal Guardados
by DrianaIscariote
Summary: Que pasaría que Draco Malfoy le revelara sus sentimientos a Hermione pero no le diera tiempo de reaccionar y este le lanzara un obliviate. Pero ella se enterara de lo que hizo pero sin saber el motivo por que lo hizo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos este es mi primera historia es pero que les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece sino a J.K Rowlling.**

* * *

En el tren de regreso a casa después de su sexto año en Howards, Harry, Hermione y Ron hablaban de lo sucedido en la torre de astronomía.

-Pero Harry, ¿Crees que el cobarde de Malfoy lo hubiera hecho de no haber llegado Snape? –Dijo Ron.

-No lo creó en absoluto de hecho creó que planeaba suicidarse porque hubo un momento en el que Malfoy se está auto apuntando y empezó a decir el avra quedavra; pero en ese momento llego Snape y tiro su barita.

-Lo que creó, es que Malfoy planeaba, suicidarse antes que matar a Dumbedor. – Dijo Hermione.

-Es extraño, ¿No creen?, Draco Malfoy en el fondo; pero muy en el fondo no es malo. De hecho sabían que… - Pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

-… Tengo hambre, voy por un pastel de calabaza al carrito, ¿Quieren algo?

-No gracias contestaron sus amigos al mismo tiempo.

-La Griffindor salió del vagón en busca de carrito de dulces.

De pronto las luces en todo el tren se apagaron y freno bruscamente haciendo que esta callera al suelo se incorporó e intento regresar a su vagón cuando una mano la tomo del antebrazo fuertemente y la metió en un compartimento.

Ella al estar dentro intento zafarse; pero está figura misteriosa y encapuchada la tomo entre sus brazos con más fuerza.

La figura pronuncio un hechizo en voz baja y ella al darse cuenta que era un hechizo de invisibilidad sintió un escalofrió recorreré su cuerpo al no saber quién era esa figura misteriosa que la sujetaba y la había hecho invisible junto con él.

De pronto, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y Hermione entro en pánico a reconocer las dos figuras que acababan de abrir la puerta eran Bellatrix y Greyback dos mortifagos terriblemente malvados.

-Greyback le pregunta a Bellatrix. – Creí que tu sobrino Draco vendría con nosotros a capturar a la sangre sucia amiga de Potter. –Dijo que no tenía ganas de ver a nadie tal vez este enojado porque Snape no lo dejo matar el mismo a Dumberdor.

Puede ser ya que se parece mucho a su padre –Dijeron y estos volvieron a cerrar la puerta.

Pasaron unos minutos y l figura la soltó ella volteo para ver el rostro del que la sujetaba; pero el hombre tenía puesta una capucha ella le dijo apuntando con su varita - ¡Descúbrete! ¡¿Quién eres?! –El misterioso hombre obedeció, su asombro no tuvo límites al ver el rostro de Draco Malfoy quien al quitarse la capucha la miro con un gesto de enorme tristeza y angustia.

-Malfoy, pero tú, creí que te habías ido cuando mataron a Dumberdor.

-Solo fingí hacerlo, ya que al llegar al bosque prohibido… Todos los mortifagos se desaparecieron fingí que entre a mi cuarto y regrese a Howards por el armario evanecente y aborde el tren para salvarte de mi tía y Grey Back; ya que piensan secuestrarte para atraer a Potter a mi mansión.

-¡Un segundo dijiste salvarme tu Draco Malfoy quien nunca perdió la oportunidad de humillarme e incluso me lanzo un hechizo para que me crecieran los dientes de enfrente al tamaño de los de un castor!

\- Sí.

-No podía tolerar que alguien te hiciera daño de forma que no te imaginas o incluso ultrajarte o matarte; ya que Grey Back le gusta violar nacidas muggle y a mi tía usar el maleficio Cruciatus se lo habrá contado Longlbotton.

-Espera dijiste tía. –La castaña iba a continuar pero el rubio platinado le tapó la boca con dos dedos para que se callara. –Solo escúchame, tal vez y no nos volvamos a ver después de esto así que escúchame y no hables.

La castaña en su interior pensó -¿Malfoy el malvado y frío Malfoy vino solo para salvarme? ... ¡No puede ser!... tal vez me golpee muy fuerte la cabeza.

De pronto se sintió atrapada por la cintura por los fuertes brazos del rubio que la atraía hacia él de forma que sus rostros quedaran uno frente al otro…

El rubio comenzó a hablar –Bueno no sé por dónde empezar desde hace tiempo; creo que fue cuando me diste ese puñetazo sentí algo en mi interior cambio, ya que no me divirtió nada verte enojada de esa forma conmigo. Sentí como si algo hubiera cambiado en mi interior desde entonces intente tener más contacto contigo. Incluso no me molesto nada cuando Snape nos puso de pareja en la clase de pociones y sentí celos… Unos horribles celos cuando te vi entrar al baile de navidad con ese tonto musculoso de Krun. Ese día me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti Granger. Granger, te amo.

-La castaña quedo perpleja al oír a Malfoy Draco

Malfoy decirle que la amaba sintió que algo en su interior se había despertado.

De pronto el rubio sin decir más la beso, Hermione se paralizo al sentir los labios del rubio tocando los suyos, sin más ella de pronto sintió el impulso de corresponderle el beso.

Pero de pronto Draco oyó las voces de Harry y Ron llamando a Hermione, él se separó de ella con brusquedad; y dijo apuntándole con su varita pronunciando un hechizo… Oblivíate y ella cayó desmayada.

El rubio se acercó de inmediato a ella para sostenerla y que no callera al piso.

En eso entro Potter al vagón donde encontró al rubio con su amiga en brazos.

-Malfoy que le hiciste a Hermione.

-Nada de lo que pasa por tú cabeza Potter jamás le haría daño a nadie y menos a ella, Potter

-Este la dejo en un asiento se acercó a su rostro y la beso en la mejilla y le acaricio el rostro y dijo a su amigo. –Cuídenla bien Potter.

-Harry quedo perplejo al ver tal escena de pronto el chico reacciono. – Malfoy, pero ¿porque está así? –La hechice Potter. –El chico reacciono de forma agresiva y lo tomo por el cuello apuntándole con su varita. -¡¿Qué le hiciste Malfoy?!

-Solo la hice olvidar Potter

-¡¿Qué?!

-Que la hice olvidar Potter

-¿Olvidar qué Malfoy?

-Que le dije que la amaba

Fue tal la impresión que le dio al chico oírle decir eso al rubio que la soltó

-¡¿Quééé?!

-Le dije que la amaba Potter

-Pero siempre la trataste tan mal que creí que la odiabas.

-Eso mismo pensé yo Potter; pero el odio un día se convirtió en amor. Por eso vine aquí hoy para salvarla y confesarle mis sentimientos por ella.

-¿Salvarla? ¿De qué?

-De mi tía y Greyback, venían por ella para tomarla como carnada para capturarte; pero el solo pensar lo que le podían hacer me hizo estremecerme. Cuídala Potter. –Sin decir más salió el rubio del compartimento. Harry quiso seguirlo pero cuando salió al pasillo el rubio había desaparecido.

Harry regreso al compartimento donde yacía su amiga inconsciente y oyó la voz de su amigo.

-Harry, ¡La encontraste! –Grito el pelirrojo.

-Si Ron, estamos aquí.

Ron entro y palideció al ver a su amiga inconsciente.

-Harry, ¿Qué le paso?

Iba a explicar lo ocurrido con el rubio pero ella empezaba a despertar y el moreno dijo susurrando.

-Después Ron, solo sígueme la corriente

Hermione abrió los ojos y de pronto se incorporó.

-Harry… Ron… ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-Los mortifagos atacaron, el tren y en la conmoción caíste al piso inconsciente debido al fuerte frenazo Hermione.

Pero la castaña sentía una extraña calidez en los labios.

Llegaron a la estación y Hermione y sus amigos se despidieron con:

-En un mes en la madriguera nos reuniremos y después de la boda nos iremos a buscar horcruxes.

Pasando el mes Hermione salió de su casa para dirigirse a la madriguera cuando doblo en la esquina y choco fuertemente con alguien, el choque fue tan fuerte que cayó al piso vio una mano extendiendo frente a ella para ayudarla a incorporarse, levanto la vista y su sorpresa no tuvo límites al ver quien era. Era Draco Malfoy, ella la tomo sin dudar.

-Lo siento Granger, no vi por donde iba, ¿No te lastimaste? ¿Verdad?- Lo veía perpleja oírlo decir lo siento era raro en él y más decírselo a ella.

\- Ella no contesto solo dijo –Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí? Malfoy.

-El chico desvió la vista. –Solo Salí a caminar para tranquilizarme y tener un poco de paz en mi casa no puedo estar solo ni tranquilo... –Sin decir más dijo. -… Nos vemos Granger.

-Hermione lo vio alejarse y sintió que el corazón le daba vuelco si saber por qué siguió caminando y en un callejón desapareció rumbo a la madriguera.

Harry estaba con Ron en su cuarto hablando cuando el pelirrojo le pregunto.

-Harry ahora recuerdo no me haz comentado lo que paso en el tren con Malfoy.

-El pelinegro no respondió de inmediato tomo aire y comenzó a narrar lo ocurrido con Hermione y Draco.

Los dos charlaban sin darse cuenta que su amiga iba subiendo por la escalera.

Hermione se detuvo al oír que en la conversación dentro de la habitación del pelirrojo.

-Pero, como Harry, Malfoy protegió a Hermione de los mortifagos en el tren y le dijo eso, además uso oblivíate en ella para que no lo recordara es extraño ¿por qué le diría eso y luego la hechizaría?

Pero el pelirrojo cayo al ver a su amiga entrar por la puerta diciendo...

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado es el primer capitulo._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos este es mi primera historia es pero que les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece sino a J.K Rowlling.**

* * *

-¿Qué Malfoy uso oblivíate conmigo?

Los dos amigos no dijeron nada solo la miraban sin responder.

Entonces Harry rompió el silencio incómodo.

-Si te lo dijera no me lo creerías. Así que mejor olvídalo.

La castaña los miro a ambos y salió del cuarto.

Lo que les esperaba al día siguiente nadie se lo esperaba de verdad.

Hermione despertó se arregló un poco el cabello antes de bajar a ayudar a la señora Westley con el desayuno se iba acomodando las mangas de la blusa de la pijama cuando al levantar la vista sus ojos vieron unos ojos grises y hermosamente tristes era nada más y nada menos que su archirrival y principal acosador escolar Draco Malfoy de pronto reacciono y se acercó al chico de forma amenazante diciendo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a borrar mi memoria maldita cucaracha?! –Apuntando con su varita.

-Sí, y qué

Ella se le acerco más y este se le acerco más y la tomo por las muñecas le quito la varita de la mano y la arrojo al piso y la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola hacía él, quedaron tan cerca uno del otro que sus labios casi se tocaron Draco sintió el impulso de besarla cuando de pronto Hermione sintió un fuerte dolor y se apartó bruscamente del rubio.

En eso entro Molly Westley a la cocina diciendo.

-Veo que ya viste a Draco, Hermione vino a ayudarnos con la boda doble.

Hermione dijo. – ¿Doble?... Pensé que solo se casaban Eler y Billy.

Lo que pasa es que Tonks y Lupin solo se han casado por el civil así que me ocurrió que debían aprovechar la oportunidad y hacerla doble antes de que las cosas se pongan más peligrosas.

-Iba a decir algo cuando acababan de entrar Harry y Ron en la cocina quedando paralizados al ver a Malfoy.

Hermione prosiguió. -¿Y por qué está aquí no lo entiendo que tiene que ver Malfoy en esto?

-Resulta que soy prima de Narcisa y Afrodita Black.

-Narcisa, es mi madre. –Dijo el rubio.

Tonks, es prima de Draco al igual que mis hijos.

Los tres amigos dijeron -¡¿Qué?!

Que Drago es tu primo segundo Ron y como Narcisa no puede venir po lo que ustedes saben… el señor tenebroso no se opuso que lo hiciera Draco; es extraño, ¿verdad?

Draco Malfoy puso la mejor de sus sonrisas cuando voltearon a verlo los tres amigos.

-Mamá, pero faltan dos semanas para la boda.

-Exacto, todo ese tiempo Draco será nuestro invitado.

-Pero, mamá, ¿Por qué ese hurón albino se va a quedar con nosotros?

-Porque Narcisa y Lucius se van a Rumania un tiempo y no quisieron dejar a Draco con Bellatrix y el señor tenebroso.

-¿Y nosotros que culpa tenemos?

-Ninguna Ron, Harry quieren ayudar a Draco con sus cosas se quedara en el cuarto de Percy.

Hermione te pasa algo linda.

-Solo me duele la cabeza

-Ha de ser de hambre cariño enseguida que bajen los muchachos desayunamos.

Harry y Ron llevaron a Draco al cuarto de Percy y Draco les pregunto.

-Voy a estar solo, ¿Verdad? ¿No tengo que compartirlo con nadie?

Harry se le quedo viendo raro. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No, solo pensé que los invitados compartían cuarto; y creí que compartiría cuarto contigo y Grenger.

Ron se abalanzó sobre él y lo amenazó diciendo.

-La vuelves a tocar; y te mano ¡¿Lo oíste?! ¡Te mato!

Draco lo único que hizo fue reírse.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso ya te volviste loco?

-No solo pensé en lo ridículo que eres

-Wesley, ¿Crees que alguien como Grenger se pueda enamorar de ti?... ¡Estás loco¡… Ella jamás se fijaría en alguien tan poca cosa como tú. Sin dinero, sin inteligencia y sin personalidad.

Harry intervino.

-En ti tampoco Malfoy, ella te odia.

Sin decir más Harry y Ron salieron de la habitación dejando al rubio solo y llorando de rabia

La familia Wesley ya estaba sentada a la mesa Ron iba a tomar un pedazo de pan cuando Molly le dio un manazo.

-Ron espera a que baje Draco.

Ron se puso rojo de coraje.

-Ya no es necesario que esperen tía Molly, ya estoy aquí. –Y todos voltearon a ver al rubio.

-Bien Draco, siéntate frente a Hermione, hay una silla vacía.

El desayuno paso sin inconvenientes excepto para Hermione que se dio cuenta varias veces que Malfoy la miraba de pronto.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar Malfoy extrañamente ayudo a recoger la mesa y a lavar los platos cosa que les extraño mucho a todos los habitantes de la casa.

Pasaron los días sin incidentes hasta que un día Draco y Hermione empezaron a discutir por algo sin importancia como siempre lo hacían en Howards, los gritos de ambos se oías por toda la casa así que bajaron corriendo Ron, Harry, Fred y George que eran los que estaban en ese momento en la madriguera estaban llegando a la sala cuando de pronto oyeron a Hermione gritar.

Entraron se quedaron atónitos cuando la vieron tirada en el piso y Malfoy con mucha angustia la llamaba

-¡Reacciona Hermione! ¡Reacciona!

Se quedaron paralizados

Fred de pronto reacciono y dijo.

-¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste Malfoy?!

-Se acercó a ellos he intento quitarle a Hermione de las manos al rubio; pero este no la soltaba

Entre llanto les dijo.

-Yo no le hice nada, estábamos discutiendo cuando tuvo un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza y cayó al suelo no reacciona.

George dijo.

-Hay que llevarla al sillón Ron busca las sales o alcohol para reanimarla.

Poco a poco fue reaccionando y sus ojos lo primero que vieron fue la cara de angustia del rubio que la tenía en sus brazos, ella lo contemplo un momento con mucha dulzura veía la cara de su peor enemigo lleno de angustia; pero de pronto reacciono y se separó bruscamente del rubio buscando refugio en los brazos de Fred que era el que tenía más cerca el chico la abrazo fuertemente viendo con superioridad al rubio que se puso de pie y se fue sin decir nada.

George pregunto

-¿Qué le pico al hurón?

-¿Quién sabe? –Dijeron todos al unísono.

Draco en la habitación que se quedaba pensó.

-Eres un idiota, se supone que la odio… No debiste preocuparte tanto por su desmayo… ¡Eres un idiota!

En la cocina los Wesley junto a Harry y Hermione… Harry dijo.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Por qué te desmayaste?

-No sé, de pronto al discutir con Malfoy sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza, todo se me puso negro; y ya no supe más hasta que desperté en los brazos de Malfoy… -De pronto se dio cuenta y continuo.

-…Díganme, ¿Por qué Malfoy me tenía abrazada?

Fred contesto

-No sé, fue muy extraño, Malfoy no se quiso separar de ti ni un segundo hasta que despertaste.

Harry y Ron voltearon a verse con caras de nosotros sí sabemos lo que no pasó desapercibido por los gemelos Wesley.

Hermione después del incidente paso toda la tarde recostada en su cuarto ya caída la noche casi llegaba la hora de la cena Hermione decidió darse un baño alisto todas las cosas para ir a bañarse entro al baño sin tocar comenzó a desnudarse sin darse cuenta que la ducha ya estaba ocupada, volteó para dejar el brasier encima del mueble de las toallas cuando se dio cuenta que un rubio ojigris iba saliendo del baño totalmente desnudo.

Draco al verla semidesnuda se puso rojo y volvió a entrar a la ducha.

Hermione también roja comenzó a volverse a vestir y una vez que estuvo totalmente vestida salió lo más rápido que pudo llego a su cuarto, se tumbó en la cama y pego un grito con la cara contra su almohada.

-¡Que tonta! ¡¿Por qué no tocaste si siempre los haces?!... Sabes que muchas personas viven en la casa… ¡¿Por qué no tocaste?! –Enrojeció al recordar el cuerpo desnudo del rubio que por cierto no estaba mal.

Unos leves toquidos la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante. –Dijo pero nadie entro así que decidió pararse para ver quién era la abrir la puerta se encontró con el rubio.

-Lo siento… -Fue lo único que dijo Draco -…No pensé, que nadie entraría al baño por eso no le puse el seguro a la puerta.

-No fue tu culpa, yo debí tocar antes de entrar. –Dijo Hermione

-De todas formas lo siento. –Dijo Draco antes de irse rumbo a la planta baja.

Hermione quedo estática viendo como descendía Draco escalera abajo después de salir de su ensimismamiento se dijo.

-¡Un segundo! ¡¿Draco Malfoy pidiendo perdón?! ¡¿Acaso se volvió loco?!... No es normal ese comportamiento en el hurón de Malfoy.

Se fue a bañar y al poco rato bajo para preparar la cena a la ausencia de la señora Wesley y Fleur.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
